


(ONGOING) Baby, your safe here. Just trust me ‘tsumu.

by Fujoshi_Reaper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Mind Break, Sakusa wants Atsumu to be his, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, im sorry atsumu :c, kiyoomis dad is a mafia leader, mafia mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Reaper/pseuds/Fujoshi_Reaper
Summary: Atsumu and Kita are in a relationship in which they love each other very much love each other. All was great until a yandere germaphobe found interest in atsumu and kidnapped him to have him just for himself.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	(ONGOING) Baby, your safe here. Just trust me ‘tsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bdsm will most likely start at ch.3. Not decided yet. Also if your uncomfortable with rape or hate the bottom Atsumu and top sakusa then just leave. Also this my first time posting a story and idk how things work so sry if it’s crappy :P

Atsumu has been dating his captain, Kita Shinsuke for a while. His brother was supportive as he was in a relationship with Suna. In Atsumu’s second year he was invited to a training camp where he met Sakusa Kiyoomi, the second best ace in Japan. Little did he know sakusa grew interested in Atsumu as he was the first to give him a nickname and his tosses were very good. He had a warm feeling in his heart when they made eye contact.

He grew more obsessed with following him around sneakily and because of that he heard a phone call and his blood boiled when he found out he had a lover who turned out to be his captain. He hated it. He wanted Atsumu to look him only. To smile at him only. To ~~**_break him_**.   
  
~~

”Alright bye Shin-babe. I need to go to sleep now. Just two more days plus a train ride home then we can kiss.”

“Make sure you get a good amount sleep and eat well. Be on your best behavior ‘Tsumu.

“Okay, okay I will. Tell ‘Samu and his bf I said hi. Muah❤️“.   
  


The call ended and Atsumu walked away to go to his dorm and sleep. Sakusa just stayed there not moving. He started to tremble with anger. The anger then turned to imagination. What if his beloved tsumu said hello to him every day and night. What if no one else got to see him again. What if he got to see tsumu cry and begged for forgiveness. What if he manages to make him his slave. All of that was possible.

His father was a mafia leader who was very powerful. He got his wife by breaking her down and isolating her. Like father like son he was going to get his beloved one home. His true home. He feels like this was a destiny made more him and Atsumu. Atsumu just got blinded by the wrong person. But first he would need his fathers help and kill Kita Shinsuke for blinding his beloved.

~TBC~  
  
p.s DONT MIND THE 1/1 CHAPTERS. IDK HOW TO WORK THE BUTTONS ANYWAYS ILL UPDATE THIS SOON OR MAYBE IN A FEW DAYS!!!!


End file.
